MoonRose
by NilaSagol
Summary: Alan loses the one person who always loved him. He ventures to Earth to look for Sailor Moon. At the same time, Fiore is also looking for Sailor Moon. The two are interested in love, are hearts going to shatter? AlanxSerenaxFiore
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "No Paradise"**

I thought things would be better once we left Earth. We weren't living the fairytale life at all, Ann and I ended up what I think is called a halfway house. We were sharing the house with other aliens who had issues or were exiled from their houses. We lost our condo because all of our money went to Ann, she was very ill and the doctors said she barely had two months to push by. The halfway house was the only hope for us left since we had no where else to go and what I brang in for money wasn't making it.

I missed our house and Ann wanted to pass away in that house but she couldn't anymore. We lost it.

I felt like I let her down as I looked at her sickly figure. She remained in bed more often and the blood from her mouth seemed endless. She would cough and cough and then it was time for her vicodin. She had numerous infections, she couldn't really fight off her main sickness anymore and basically was on death bed. She barely talked and was always in pain, I tried to ease it as much as I could but it would only come back and hurt her.

Ann could get up out of bed but then in a few days she couldn't get out of it.

"Ann..." I whispered. "Oh my sweet...I let you down..."

"No." she would whisper. "You didn't Alan, it isn't your fault..."

"The house..." I whispered. "I wanted to still have the house."

Ann suddenly changed personalities. "Forget about the house! I won't die in it now, just forget about it!"

I felt the sting go inside me. "Ann, remember what the doctor said...No more fits."

"Mmmmh..." She replied painfully. It was time for her vicodin and later would be her morphine for her later episodes. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain and cry every night because something was always wrong but I knew why she cried so often.

We lost a baby a few months back, it was still so recent to Ann. She went into depression after and considered herself a failure. Everything was so wrong and I often wondered how we got here.

Ann began crying. "I want...want my baby! My darling Alian..." Ann cried and continued to cry. I couldn't provide for her anymore, her time was near and all I could really do is be the lover I am to her. Our baby could never come back and Ann and I were going to try again but she fell ill and now won't have the chance anymore to be a mother. I felt robbed of my fatherhood just as equally Ann was devestated from her motherhood.

I picked up my flute. "Ann...Do you want me to play the lullaby you always love? My sweet, it would make you sleep easier."

Ann nodded and continued to cry. "Yes...please play it..."

I began playing as Ann continued to cry and now scream. She was very devestated and would have these episodes many days in a week. I've tried warning her about the doctor but I don't think Ann cares anymore about herself or her last days, all of them since the diagnosis have been pure misery. She no longer cared what anyone did even me because she was gone. She was ready to die and just be done with anything that had to do with living or enjoying life. It pained my heart twice over maybe even more to where I couldn't describe it.

I tried to continue to play but Ann's screams pierced the beauty of my flute. She wasn't going to sleep tonight at all, her screams kept most of us up but the aliens didn't complain, many of them couldn't sleep anyway. I barely slept anymore, I couldn't and there was nothing any of us could do about it.

"Ann...Please don't scream, you're body can't take this distress. You'll have to go to the hospital again for this." I hugged her and held her tight. "Please, my sweet. I can't bare to see them do more to you."

"It's not your right!" Ann screamed becoming vicious. "If I collaspe again, be it for the final time and end my misery! I can't live this way anymore!" Ann rose up in bed. "This was the paradise we dreamed of, Alan?"

"My sweet...I didn't know...The tree would die again. At least it gave us energy where we don't need to be evil about enegy..." I tried to be calm as possible but I couldn't mask my sadness. "I just wanted..."

Ann turned away. "Leave me alone, Alan. I'm dying and all you care about is the past!"

She stung me again. It wasn't Ann's fault, she was dying and plus everything was wrong or just too wrong for her. Her anger was mean but she still loved me and I knew it was just her sickness talking for her.

Ann threw another fit as I restrained her. "Ann, I don't have the money to make the doctor come to the house this week. At this rate, you will be in a hospital bed again."

Ann still screamed. "Let them take me! Alan...I'm finished! I don't want to live this way anymore. I.." Ann began to choke and breath irregularly. She was having an episode again and I quickly laid her back down to sleep. "Damn you! I was fine..."

My blue winced back the hurt. "No. No, you weren't. That was an episode, Ann. It was worse than last time, I'm tired of telling you about how this affects you. You're so gone, it's almost like you have died already."

"Good! Where is my funeral?" Ann was not sarcastic in the least. "Make sure my coffin is white, Alan. I want to be dead, my body is so useless. I don't like being on a bed pan for three days straight!"

It was true. When her body failed for three days, she was bedridden and unable to get up. It's those days she looks so dead but she springs back to life days after but eventually it would be fulltime bedriddment for Ann since her doctors couldn't predict her disease anymore. I felt like we were screwed out of so much so soon.

This was not redemption at all.

OOO

Ann laid in my arms as she looked at me. A month went by and she was done struggling, she just laid there and looked at me. I held her closely to my body as she responded very little, Ann refused food and ate very little and the doctor was ready to go to a next step to sustain her life but Ann shook her head no. She stopped talking about two weeks ago. Obviously, she shut up because the condition suffocated her. She wanted no more treatments, no more anything done to her, she also refused all medical treatment unless it was for pain.

"Are you sure this is what Ann would want? She will die much sooner without this procedure." I liked our doctor because he was compassionate and just the best. "I won't fight you two over this. This is her choice and she says no more treatments or medical procedures then I can't ignore her orders."

"Thank you, doctor." I replied as Ann figited in her wheelchair. "How long left now? I hate to keep asking you but I have to be prepared for everything."

The doctor sighed. "...Five days, a week if she is lucky."

I felt the hurt erupt inside me. Ann was going to leave my side very soon, she would no longer be there with me anymore. It was the worst realization I've ever had to come to. We never left each other's side and now we were going to be seperated forever. I didn't want it to be right. Ann was everything to me. She looked at me, her pink eyes sick with sadness and death. She looked so sad and withdrawn and the pain became excruiating but Ann never screamed anymore. She was done with that tirade now.

Ann became very senstive at this time, she began crying only with tears not noise. I knew in my heart she wished for death but in my mind she didn't want to leave. Ann pointed to the door as I wheeled her out.

"Thanks again, doctor." I waved and wheeled Ann out. I looked at her as she looked at me weakly. "Ann, is the disease making you be silent? Is that why you don't talk?"

Ann shook her head. "Yes..." She barely got out the words. "Alan..." She reached for me.

I looked at Ann. "Ann, what do you want? Why are you reaching for me?"

She stumbled with her words. "Sex..."

I blushed. Even in her worst state she still wanted pleasure. It was almost sickening but then it made her alien, aliens didn't do the same things humans did. I couldn't give her anymore of that, her body was too weak and the doctor forbade of us doing physical things anymore.

I looked away. "Ann, you know we can't do that anymore, you are too sick for that."

Ann began growling angerily like a child. "No...I'm not..."

I crouched down to Ann's level. I knew I had to make a compromise with her. "Listen, Ann...I don't think we can do physical things but we can do other things to make up for that."

Ann smiled. I was trying to make her as happy as I could before she passed and left me. For the first time in weeks did she glow with happiness but I knew it would be short lived, as soon as we went back to the half-way house then that was it. Both of us would be miserable for the week again.

Ann stilled looked at me. "Alan, I want to...to have real sex with you."

I know we were warned by the doctor not to but Ann didn't have long anyway. "...Ok, my sweet. We will do it but if something is to happen then we will stop. I want you in no more pain."

Ann smiled. "I want to...to be touched now by you." she grabbed my hand and guided to where she was senstive. "Please Alan..."

"In front of everyone? Ann, that's daring even for you." I warned. "Maybe later."

Ann was at least sastifed that it would be later. I was afraid to hurt her while we were in passion but I think Ann cared less. She wanted that connection with me before she died but it was the same connection we had to make Alian, our baby. I could see in Ann's eyes she wanted passion from me, it wasn't selfish. She wanted it and I did too, it had been awhile since we last tried to do passion.

After Alian died, she didn't want again since she was scarred.

I still couldn't believe I would lose her to death. I still didn't think it was happening but it was, this was all real. She seemed fine but I had the feeling she wouldn't last the week, that five days was it for her how long she was going to live. I felt like my heart was never going to heal. We were both twenty-two, in human years that is about sixteen years of age. Ann was too young and I was too young for these tragedies, enough plagued us just when we thought we never had to go through anymore rought times.

"Ann..." I looked at her pink eyes. "I will give you passion, it's against the doctor's orders but I will do it."

Ann was happy. "I know after Alian..." she coughed heavily. "Left us, I didn't want to anymore but I now want some of the passion we used to have."

I looked at the sunset. "Ann we have to go home." I shuttered at the word home because where we lived was not home at all. It was house full of people fighting, struggling, and messed up because of addictions.

Ann nodded. "Let's...go home." she always struggled with that word.

I looked at the sunset. It made me die more inside, her time was almost near and the passing of the time. I hated seeing this, I hated the seeing the sunrise, and I hated seeing the moon. They all meant time was passing, and passing fast.

I just wanted Ann to be with me not gone forever.

OOO

"Ann..." I replied as she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Ann nodded. "Is it safe...to?"

I looked around, the addicts had gone out for an inspirational weekend. It was just me and Ann as she laid in bed. She was very quiet as she looked at me.

"I'm very wet, Alan..." Ann smiled a little. "I need it...Have sex with me."

I came closer to Ann as I removed her panties. Ann quickly covered her sacred spot. She began blushing as her rose colored eyes looked up. It had been awhile since we were intimate. I put my hands through her hair.

"Ann...Are you sure you want me to? You're hiding it from me." I was very concerned.

"I'm sure...I want to. It's been so long..." Ann replied, she seemed to be full of life. "I'm ready, Alan."

"If it really hurts tell me to stop, ok?" I said soothingly. "We aren't supposed to do it but...I can't deny what you want."

Ann guided my hand gently to her clitoris. She began moaning gently as her eyes begged me to touch her. I gently put my finger near it and began circling as Ann let out a cry of passion. Her body shook with ecstasy as she began helping my hand touch herself.

I slowly moved toward her neck as I bit passionately. I continued biting her as she screamed quietly.

"Ann...Is it ok?" I replied. "Am I being too rough, my sweet?"

"No..." Ann smiled. "More Alan...Do more."

I looked at Ann's sacred spot. Her area was wet and so were the sheets, she was ready for me. I laid beside her as my fingers traced her opening, I slowly inserted one finger. I began teasing her insides.

Ann screamed as I exposed her breasts. They were beautiful despite her sickness. They looked the same the last time she was indecent for me. I began going in and out of her sacred spot, she was so wet.

"Oh Alan..." She began as she panted heavily. "I feel so sexy...My pussy feels so amazing, Alan."

I gave her a seductive look. "You look amazing, my sweet." I opened Ann more as she gave me a shadowed look. It was very sexy. "Mmm...I forgot how pink you were...yeah, you like me spreading you open?"

Ann looked straight me. "I like being violated..." She panted heavily. "Alan..."

I got in front of her. "Should I devour your pussy, my sweet?" my seductive blue eyes looked up at her blossoming rose eyes. "Say you want to...I know how good it makes you feel, Ann. Are you going to yell out some naughty things?"

Ann groaned. "Yes...Oh yes, Alan." Ann laid back. "Lick me...Make me cringe."

I got between Ann's legs and I began getting my fill. Ann screamed as I looked up at her in a naughty way. I know I was turning her on, she couldn't take it when my eyes stared deeply into her soul. She couldn't take it.

I licked slowly just like my favorite ice cream. Vanilla with caramel and whipped cream. It was like that but it was Ann's pussy. I did this for another five minutes as Ann saw that my member was swollen.

Ann put her hand inside and began jerking me. God, it felt so good and I hadn't had it in so long. I know what she was after as she looked up at me in a naughty way. She wanted the forbidden, it was just like the first time before I took her virginity.

"Oh, Alan...fuck me..." Ann laid back on her back and opened herself. "Alan, I need you. I need you inside me." She became quiet. "Fuck me..."

"You're a naughty little thing, aren't you?" I replied seductively. "I love when you misbehave, Ann. You're such a hottie."

Ann giggled. "You're so sexy, Alan. I love showing my pussy to you."

We laughed seductively with each other. I began playing with her breasts and licked the nipples gently. Ann loved it. Ann watched me as I began twisting her nipples to make her shutter. I forgot how senstive she really was when we were intimate together. I really didn't want to lose her and she didn't have long.

She was so full of life. It was almost like she wasn't sick, that she was cured. Nothing seemed to hurt. It was all nice pleasure.

I placed my member against Ann's sacred spot. "How's this, my sweet? Feel good to you?"

"Oooh...more Alan." Ann replied softly. "Stick it in me. I want to feel you inside me again."

I obeyed orders as I slowly began putting myself in Ann. Her face lit up as I began thrusting her gently. Ann let out a sexy scream, her breathing began to change as I continued trusting. Her breasts were perfect, it was like I was seeing them for the first time. It had been so long, I had forgotten what they looked like.

I thought it was so sad. To forget what my half looked like. Ann hid herself from me. After Alian died, she shut herself up. She was never the same. I forgot what everything looked like. Everything she loved to do, she threw aside. She thought her body was dirty, that there was always something wrong with it. It was all psychological.

I was glad to see her enjoy pleasure. She had been in so much pain up until now. I was glad to see her expressions change and her love her body and like the sex.

Ann screamed as the bed shook. "Oh god...Alan...Oh, I love how you're hammering my pussy..."

"Is that what you like?" I grinned sexually. "You see the roses on the bed, my sweet? Those are for you."

Ann giggled. As I continued thrusting her, she loved it. I went for her mouth as she pulled me forward. She let out more pleasurable screams.

I suddenly became concerned. "Ann, are you ok?"

"Yes, why are you asking?" she replied quietly. "I feel really good, Alan."

I smiled as I began smashing her insides. "You said you like it fast, right? You like it hard too, my sweet?"

"Alan...ALAN! More!" Ann began breathing rapidly. "Oh god..."

I removed myself from Ann as I grinned. "Turn around, Ann. You know you like getting it there..."

Ann turned around. "Mmm, I love this attention from you..." I put my hand on her sacred spot then poked at her other hole. Ann grinned. "Mmm, you're going to stick it in there?"

I nodded but I changed my mind. "How about I slide my finger in...here?" I began jacking Ann's sacred spot.

Ann began moaning. "Oooh...Alan, that feels amazing...I love the attention you give my pussy."

Ann's face told me to do more, so we continued into our wonderful pleasure.

OOO

I began packing my things. Ann had died a week ago and the week was the worst. It would never be the same. I still slept with Ann's picture in the frame. I never thought I would lose the one person that understood me best, that never every ache and pain, and the one that loved me the most. That was no more.

I decided that I didn't care where I went. If I wanted to travel then I would. If I moved again, then I did. I decided that I missed Serena enough to go back to Earth to see her. I just wanted to be around someone. I was lonely here at the halfway house, and things were only getting worse. Food became scarce.

We all fought for food, we all fought for everything, and I was tired of staying there. It was for people who had no hope left. I still had some hope but not much left and I didn't have the problems everyone else had. I picked up my suitcase and walked out.

Wherever I was going, I knew I couldn't just go back. The past already made itself up. It wasn't time to move on but I knew I couldn't stay here anymore.

I looked up at the moon wishing for Ann.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Fiore Of Night"**

It was a bad evening for Serena. She bombed another test and ran out of money to play the arcade. So, she went home for the night as Luna looked at her.

"Serena, another bad grade?" Luna became upset. "Honestly, I tell you to study and you never listen to me! I just don't know anymore."

"Aww...Luna." Serena began. "Just say it was bad luck, I always have bad luck on tests."

"The bad luck you have can be turned around." Luna replied as she played with her mouse toy. "If you would only study."

Serena sighed. "What about a boyfriend, Luna? Would that help?"

Luna sighed. "I sometimes don't know about you."

Serena sighed. "Why do we have to go to school, Luna? It's so boring."

"School is important, Serena." Luna warned. "All we need is you failing out, keep up with your studies!"

Serena sighed and grabbed a magazine. She looked at how happy the models and stars were and wished she could be like them. Fighting crime was a good thing to do but often time it tired out Serena. It often came up the wrong times or when she was out having fun.

Serena picked up the phone. She decided to call Molly. "Hey Molly. So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much." replied Molly. "So, how did you do on the test?"

"Not so good." Serena replied. "I guess it was just a bad day."

"Well, everyone has one those days." Molly replied as she went to go fix the radio. "I guess tests aren't your thing."

"Molly, do you think I need a boyfriend?" asked Serena. "It seems like everyone has one."

"I don't know, Serena. That's totally up to you." said Molly. "Are you lonely or something?"

"Kind of..." Serena replied sadly. "I want to be in love too."

Serena and Molly continued talking until Serena looked at the clock. It was eleven-thirty. It was time to go to bed but Serena couldn't sleep. She sat facing the window, her head resting upon her knees. She was feeling the loneliness and so much other feelings at the same time.

_'What if I'm imperfect?'_ thought Serena._ 'I want someone to love me too...'_

Serena began to cry a lot. A shadow appeared outside her window as it was pushed gently. Serena continued to cry as the figure moved slowly to her. Serena was too upset to notice the figure going to close to her.

"Don't cry..." the man whispered. "Why would a beautiful princess like yourself be upset?"

Serena looked up to see an alien resembling Alan staring at her. "W-Who are you? W-What do you want with me?"

"Oh, you remember..." Fiore said teasingly. "How could I forget someone as pretty as the princess?" Fiore's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't remember?"

Serena shook her head. "Umm...Have we met before? I don't seem to know who you are?"

_'What happened to her? We fought before...'_ Fiore thought. _'Unless, her memory has been erased. She would've remembered...'_

Serena looked puzzled. "Honestly, what are you doing in my bedroom? This is weird enough. I don't remember who you are."

"I'm Fiore...Darien's best friend." Fiore replied. "I like flowers a lot, do you remember now?"

"Darien?" Serena remembered the name. "So, you know Darien? I wonder who that is?"

_'She doesn't remember him? The person she's supposed to love?'_ Fiore became shocked._ 'What is going on here?'_

Fiore was so shocked Serena didn't remember him. clung to Serena and tears began to form in his eyes. "I don't care if you remember me! I'm so lonely! The place where I used to live got destroyed and for years I've had no one! Serena, you have to remember!"

Serena was drawn to Fiore's flower brooch on the right of his chest. Serena was so drawn to it, she touched it and was immersed in memories of Fiore. The battle they had, everything. She gasped silently.

"F-Fiore?" Serena looked deeply into Fiore's sapphire eyes. "Fiore, I haven't seen you in so long. I almost couldn't remember you. Parts of my memories are erased."

"Why is that, my princess?" Fiore asked. "Why are your memories being erased? Should that be?"

Serena wasn't sure. "I don't know. Why are you on Earth?"

"Well..." Fiore stopped. "I was looking...for you."

Serena began blushing a little. "What do you want with me?"

Fiore turned his back to Serena. How was he going to explain his feelings? The ones he had for her for such a long time. Fiore looked back at Serena. He walked in front of her and lifted up her chin. "You're such a pretty girl. I couldn't help but hear that you are lonely. I'm lonely too."

Serena blushed a little. "Are you in love with me, Fiore?"

"Princess..." Fiore hid his feelings. "I-I don't think I can tell you the truth. I already know the answer."

"What answer?" Serena became confused. "Fiore..."

"Don't you love, Darien?" Fiore looked deeply into Serena's blue pools. "Darien, my best friend. The one you love so much."

"Darien..." Serena didn't remember who Darien is. "Is that Tuxedo Mask?"

Fiore nodded. "Yes, that's your boyfriend. Do you not remember?"

Serena shook her head. "No. I don't have a boyfriend right now. I wish."

Fiore looked more deeply into Serena's eyes. "You look so lost, my princess. Is that why you're upset?"

"Well...I didn't know being a princess and being Sailor Moon..." Sailor Moon sighed sadly. "Would be so hard."

Fiore embraced Serena. "It's ok to cry, princess. I did that a lot when I was little. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Serena nodded her head. "Just don't make too much noise. My parents are sleeping."

Fiore smiled. Serena liked being close to Fiore. "Is that your cat?"

Serena nodded. "Her name is Luna." Serena put a finger to her lips. "Don't wake her. She's sleeping."

Fiore adored Serena's cute nature. Serena looked at the clock. It was very late. She looked at Fiore. "Fiore, I have school tomorrow. So, I have to go to bed."

Fiore laid on her bed. "Can I stay?"

Serena was very tired. "...Sure...Just be quiet in the house."

Serena turned off the light as she went to bed. Fiore watched her as she turned to face him. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I am. I'm just worried about something..." Serena often had a hard time sleeping when she worried so much over things. "Fiore..."

Fiore looked at her. "I will sleep over on your couch. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to share your bed."

Serena looked at Fiore. "I don't mind sharing."

"Serena...You will be in trouble." Fiore warned. "You don't want that do you?"

"Just for tonight, Fiore. Please?" Serena begged. "I want someone there."

Fiore sighed. "Ok. If you get in trouble, don't blame me. You're the one that wanted this."

Fiore entered the bed. As Serena faced him. "Um...Are you an alien, Fiore?"

"Yes. Did you forget about that?" Fiore laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Isn't Alan the same as you?" Serena began noticing similarities. "Don't you come from the Doom Tree too?"

Fiore nodded but became sad. "It died some time ago. Alan and I were communicating through mail. All of sudden, he stopped sending me letters. Alan has been living a horrible life since he left Earth."

"Is Ann ok?" Serena asked. "She is alright, isn't she?"

Fiore sighed sadly. "No. The last letter Alan sent me was that they were in a halfway house with addicts. Ann was terminally ill."

Serena became very sad. "That's horrible. They were so happy to start a new life."

"It isn't the worse, my princess." Fiore replied. "They had one child but the child died. Ann was never the same after."

"That's so...sad." Serena's eyes had tears in them. "I'm so sorry that they lost their child. That's really devastating."

Fiore nodded. "I felt so bad for Alan. That isn't how life is supposed to be. They lost everything. I don't know where Alan is now."

Serena wiped her tears. "Why is there so much suffering in the world?"

Fiore couldn't answer. "I don't know, my princess. The only person that I knew that I could go to is you. I don't know where Darien is. I just had to come find you. Things are not right in the galaxy now."

Serena laid back down on her pillow. Her eyes reflected concern for Alan and Fiore. Terrible things were happening in the galaxy and both didn't know why. Fiore still looked at Serena. She was so pretty to Fiore. Fiore was intoxicated by Serena's beauty and love for justice. It's what made him feel better about things when things were bad. Fiore had no where else to go but to Serena.

Serena looked at Fiore. "I'm glad you came and that you're alright."

Fiore smiled. "Me too. The planet I was living on was unstable. No one could live there anymore. Everyone was forced to leave."

Fiore and Serena continued talking about things. Until Serena's eyes grew heavy. She was struggling to stay awake. Fiore watched her drift into sleep as his hand passes over her hair.

_'She's so beautiful when she sleeps.' _thought Fiore._ 'I've missed her so much.'_

__At the same time, Alan was on his way to Earth. Serena would meet him in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Heartshaped Box"**

"Oh no, I'm going to be late again!" Serena shrieked. "Fiore, I have to go to school!"

Fiore saw the sun. "Oh, it is morning...Are you going to be ok? You look really stressed."

"I'm always stressed in the morning, Fiore!" Serena rushed to put her shoes on. "Mornings are my enemy! I never get up on time."

"Such is a bad trait, my princess." Fiore replied. "You really have to be careful of your tardiness. You could be slapped with a lot of punishment."

"Fiore...Where are you going to be?" Serena wondered. "Isn't an alien in broad daylight going to draw so much attention?"

"Well...this is what I am, princess." Fiore replied. "I really thought about that over time. I can say that it's just a costume. Won't that work in this society?"

Serena thought about it. "Ehh..yeah, you can pull that off. It's almost like my disguise pen, different costumes."

Fiore laughed. "So, how long do you have until school?"

"About..." Serena looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes!"

Luna stretched herself out. "Serena! Get out of this house this instant! You will get another detention again if you are late! I'm telling you...WHAA...Who is this?"

"Luna, I will explain later!" Serena gulped down orange juice. "That's Fiore. He means no harm, he just is here. He will explain later why!"

"Fiore..." Luna suddenly remembered. "The one that was controlled by the Kisenian Flower? That Fiore?"

"Yes!" Serena packed her bag. "That's the Fiore you're talking about! Bye Luna, we'll talk about this later!

"But Serena..." Luna began. The door slammed followed by the next door to the front of the house. "Oh..why did I bother?"

Fiore picked up Luna. "Aren't you a pretty cat. So, your name is Luna?"

Luna purred. "Yes it is. You're such a handsome alien."

Fiore laughed. "Thank you so much, Luna." Fiore petted Luna some more and put down the mystical cat. "I better get out of here before I'm discovered."

Luna nodded. "I don't think Serena's parents would react very well to an alien being in their house. It is a good idea."

"Ok. I will see Serena later, ok?" Fiore escaped out of the window. and began walking down the road.

Luna sighed. "Too many weird things are going on here."

OOO

Serena sat down at lunch with Rei, Mina, Lita, and Amy. They were all talkative but Serena. She seemed very distant or sad. She barely touched her lunch, that was something Serena wouldn't do. Lita was the first to pick up on what was wrong.

"Hey, Serena. Why aren't you touching your food?" asked Lita. "You love lunch time. Did something happen?"

Serena nodded. "Why is there so much suffering?"

Rei looked at Serena closely. "Serena. Did something happen to you? You don't look yourself at all. Serena goes gaga for lunch. I think she's sick."

Mina agreed. "This is not Serena. Serena is hardly sad."

Amy looked at Serena. "I think she's asking that because she either saw an event or she's experiencing some sadness."

"Fiore told me that Ann and Alan were not better off." Serena sighed. "Ann is dead and Alan is struggling. It's my fault, I failed at giving them the happiness they wanted."

"Who told you that?" demanded Rei.

"Fiore did. He was in my bedroom last night." Serena explained. "He fled from his planet and came to Earth."

"I think she is going crazy." Rei explained. "Fiore is in the galaxy."

"No. I think Serena's telling the truth." Amy nodded her head. "It is possible for Fiore to be here. They are just in the galaxy."

Mina was shocked. "They still remember where we live? Wow. Talk about sense of direction."

Serena sighed. "I could handle be Sailor Moon but being the princess...I think this destiny is for the wrong person."

"No, it's not. Serena, it is made for you." Mina replied. "They thought you were best."

"Well, Ann and Alan didn't live so happily." Serena still couldn't stop beating herself up for it. "They were in a halfway house."

"Wait a minute. I thought halfway houses were only for humans!" Rei thought this was really weird. "They have halfway houses in space too?"

Serena nodded. "Well, if Alan is going through so much...he will probably be here soon too."

"Princess..." Fiore walked into the lunch room as Serena fell over. "Princess, I'm looking for you."

All the Sailor Scouts couldn't believe it, it was Fiore. Serena got up again and went straight to Fiore.

"Fiore...You're drawing attention!" Serena tried to get him to walk out. "You can't be here with everyone!"

"Well...I came to tell you that I sense Alan. Alan is very close." Fiore replied. "Alan will also come find you."

Serena looked towards Fiore. "Why is Alan coming to find me? Was there conflict where he is now?"

"That is partly the reason." Fiore replied. "I really can't go into the rest of it. That would be giving away too much."

The Sailor Scouts were so confused that they didn't speak. Serena just sat down as Fiore joined her. Rei watched Fiore's expression as Serena turned her head. Fiore let his guard down to reveal his feelings.

Rei turned to Mina and whispered. "Look at Fiore, do you see his expression?"

Mina's eyes focused on Fiore's face. "Oh!" Mina turned back to Rei. "Look at how serious his blush is. I think he really likes Serena."

Rei looked at Serena. "Serena, have you seen Darien?"

Serena blinked her eyes. "Darien? Who is Darien? Did I know Darien?"

The Sailor Scouts were shocked. Darien was her true love but she couldn't remember who he was. This was really a disaster because of how this could alter the course of Serena's destiny. Serena was destined to be with Darien through fate. Her memory just couldn't grasp Darien.

Amy noticed that something wasn't right. "This is really odd. Serena shouldn't forget who Darien is. It's almost like a mind is a complete blank."

"She's been like this since I came." replied Fiore. "I remember Darien just fine. He is my best friend but Serena can't even remember a single hint."

"D-Darien? Who is that? Everyone talks about him so much. Is he famous?" asked Serena.

"We need to get Luna." replied Amy. "Maybe Luna can explain why Serena isn't remembering."

Luna's shadow appeared in the doorway as the Sailor Scouts and Fiore ran over to Luna. They walked outside until it was safe to talk. Luna appeared to be out of breath.

"I couldn't just let..." Luna recovered. "Serena run out of the house without an explanation."

"Luna...This is more serious than you think." Amy began. "Serena has no memory of Darien at all."

"What?" Luna looked at Serena. "That can't be. In the other life, Serena and Darien are married. I don't understand this...How could she forget who she is to share her whole existance with?"

No one knew the answer. Luna knew this could be very bad for everyone. Destiny could very well change way sooner. Luna looked closely at Serena but couldn't tell if she was under a spell or if she had temporary amnesia.

"This is awful...more than awful...Serena's destiny has changed. I don't know if we can even reverse this. I can't tell if it's a curse or amnesia." Luna looked at Serena. "Are you sure you don't know who Tuxedo Mask or Darien is, Serena?"

Serena shook her head. "I've never met them."

Fiore looked at Luna. "That's not what she said last night. When I asked her, she asked about Tuxedo Mask but then went back to not knowing."

Luna really took this hard. "I'm sorry girls, I just don't know what to say or do. It maybe that she never remembers. This really shifts everything differently. The good thing is, we still exist to Serena." Luna looked at Serena. "Do you remember that you're Sailor Moon and what you're duties are?"

Serena nodded happily. "I'm Sailor Moon. I fight justice and triumph over evil. I'm also the princess."

Luna looked at Scouts. "Ok girls, listen to what needs to happen. This is a crisis. Sailor Moon is supposed to be married but I'm sure she will say she is not. Darien still exist or may not exist but either way, Sailor Moon needs to have an heir. Either a girl or boy. We will have to find another person for her."

"Who can replace Darien?" asked Mina. "I don't think that's possible, Luna. Sailor Moon was supposed to be with Darien from the beginning. That's what you said."

Luna's eyes went shocked. "We may not have a choice in this. Serena may have to be married to Prince Diamond at this rate. Forcing Moon Kingdom and Nega Moon Kingdom together."

"We can't do that!" Lita yelled. "That's setting Serena up with evil! That would destroy her destiny! Her life would never be the same."

"What else can we do?" Luna replied feeling so powerless. "There has to be someone."

Fiore looked at the clouds. Behind him, there was a heart shaped box of some kind. He had gotten something for Serena but decided to put it away.


End file.
